Substrates, such as semiconductor wafers, may be supported by a support apparatus, such as an edge ring, for processing within a process chamber. In some semiconductor fabrication processes, such as processes to deposit or grow an oxide layer, a combustion reaction is initiated in a process chamber to generate oxygen species to contribute to the growth of the oxide layer. However, the inventors have observed that in some processes, process non-uniformities can occur that affect the thickness uniformity of a layer on the wafer surface. In particular, varying deposition or growth rates at the substrate edge have been observed, leading to non-uniform layer formation at the edge of the substrate.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided embodiments of substrate supports that may facilitate improved process uniformity during some semiconductor fabrication processes.